


First Date

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien/Spaceship Love, First Dates, First Time, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gets to know her all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

He wasn't usually one for spoken endearments and admitting his affection out loud, but this _was_ , sort of, their first time doing this together and it wasn't like she'd be telling people about his romantic declarations.

That, and a bit of sweet-talk wasn't going to go amiss while he worked out where to touch her.

"You," he told her, "are not just sexy, you are _incredibly_ sexy. If you went out on the pull you'd definitely come home with at least a General Contact Unit." He traced the planes of her new surfaces. "I'm not quite sure what you'd _do_ with it, but the point is you could get one if you wanted to."

Her lights flickered briefly.

"Was that a blush?" He smiled. "You don't need to be shy about it, you're gorgeous." He put his hands on the edge of her console. "Right. One short hop to get us used to ourselves and then we go back for Amy Pond." She made a sad little noise and he stroked her soothingly. "I know, twelve years, but you weren't feeling quite yourself at the time and these things can happen to anyone."

He walked slowly round her console, trailing his hand along the edge as he moved. "Right, that's definitely a keyboard, that's... air-conditioning? No, that's for ejecting things, of course it is. Good thing I didn't press that one, eh? The taps are... interesting."

He took a step back. "You're very... complicated." She nudged his mind slightly. "I know, I know, but what if I do something you don't like?"

She was right, though. The only way to learn her new controls was to use them. Trying to work them out on his own was basically futile and she'd let him know what to do once they were in flight. And he had _promised_ her a short hop, just the two of them.

He stepped back to her and leaned in close. "How about a nice quarry?" he asked, seductively. "You always did love a good quarry. What about the Moon? That looks a lot _like_ a quarry and it's a good distance for a first go."

He wriggled his fingers like a virtuoso preparing for a performance. "We'll start with..." He waited for her to prompt him. "Yes, that's the perfect shape for a dematerialisation lever, you're absolutely right." He tugged gently and she made The Noise as she shifted away from the Earth.

"Yes, that was a good choice," he said, letting her guide him. "That one's lovely. You have excellent taste in buttons, you really do. Oh, so _that's_ what the taps are for. Bit to the left? That good for you? This one? Oh, you _minx_!"

She tilted a bit too far to one side. "Sorry, my fault, never very good with those spinny wheel things."

Buttons, switches, levers, dials. "Come on, sweetheart, where are your... of course, very intuitive now that you've suggested it."

Finally, she materialised on the Moon. Well, nearly on the Moon. Just above the Moon. He smiled at her and was about to tell her just how wonderful she was when he remembered that one of the many things the Moon had was gravity.

He always saved his harshest obscenities for a language only the two of them knew and which she was kind enough never to translate. Not that it mattered, no one else was around to hear it, but it was the principle of the thing.

He grabbed onto her and she did her best and it wasn't _pleasant_ but, oh well, no bones broken.

"Not your _best_ landing," he told her, "but it was _a_ landing. More or less. Bit rougher than I usually like it, but we did get a bit excited towards the end there."

He was about to open her external doors when she bleeped urgently. He spun round. "Right, no atmosphere. Good catch." He returned to her console and gave her a quick kiss on her time rotor. "That would have been embarrassing, I've only had this body five minutes. Don't know what I'd do without you." He settled his hands on her controls. "Back to Earth, then."

He paused as she gave his mind a nervous poke. "Yes," he admitted, "I _do_ like the ginger ones. But, well, she's not _you_ , is she?" He gave her a quick tug and closed his eyes contentedly at The Noise. "You'll _always_ be my favourite."


End file.
